


THROW ALL THE MASKS

by rorz94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Festivals, Liam is trying to get over his ex, M/M, Masks and cotumes, Masquerade, Mentions of Racism, Riding, Romance, Smut, Some Fluff, Sort of Love At First Sight, They try to get to know each other first, Top!Zayn, Venice Festival, bottom!Niall, side larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is still waiting for the One as cheesy as this sounds, he's looking for that someone that he would immediately click with. Zayn was not searching for anyone until he figured he was missing a lot.<br/>Larry are so in love and Liam is trying to get over his ex-girlfriend.<br/>or a small Ziall love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the small Ziall one shot... it will be divided to three chapters only.  
> the first is before they meet, the second is in the festival and the third is what happens after.  
> I hope you enjoy the first part!   
> The usual stuff I don't know or own One Direction this is all fictional.  
> English isn't my first language so... sorry if there's mistakes xD

**Niall**

He was twelve when he was first introduced to the concept of racism, of treating someone differently because one’s different from the rest of them, because one’s skin is not as white as it should be. He knew it was all so wrong. He knew it did not really matter because they all breathe the same air. However, he did not really dare to stand up against it; he did not dare to correct them… he felt he was a coward.

Through all his life, he was brought up to think that being different is bad. He grew up in a small closed up town, where everyone knew everyone and everyone meddled in everyone’s business. So naturally, they were not the most open minded people. It was too obvious when it came to strangers. However, he’d like to think he had a different mentality; he likes to meet new people, he likes to help tourists, to have small talk with them, learn about different cultures. He thought he’s so ready to get out of this bubble town.

He was kind of famous in his small town and as popular as anyone could get in his school. Everyone liked him and he liked everyone. He was not the type of guy who held grudges. People always said he was the life of the party, he was not the loudest but he was definitely the funniest and the most cheerful soul you could ever meet. People drew to him like moths drew to fire.

Everything changed to the better once he started college. It was a significant new experience, and he enjoyed every moment. People at the campus were less conservative and more open about others, of course there were exceptions to the rule, but still it was so different from the small bubble he used to live in. He made valuable friends there, and he’s still friends with his two most important friends in the world: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.

Life after college was more stable, made out of a predictable routine; work through the whole week, and going out with friends to the bar or the club on the weekends. Niall thought of dating of course, and Harry and Louis always pester him to go with this or that person, but he still had to find the one. Call him cheesy as you want, but he just wanted to feel this click with someone he’s interested in. He was pestering Harry and Louis in return to just admit that they’re so head over heels in love with each other. It was really just a matter of time until they tie the knot. They just had to work their shit together and admit it.

Apparently, his notes have not gone unnoticed. However, he finds himself taking a week-end vacation off work to go to Venice festival with his two frustrating friends. He sighed dramatically while packing his clothes. It was Louis’ idea, and he really hates him.

“I heard that sigh, Horan…suck it up, you’re coming with us whether you like it or not, I’m gonna pair you up with some hot Venetian guy that gonna blow your brains off.” Louis announced with his usual loud voice.

“Yeah, okay if you say so… as long as I don’t be your third wheel.”

“Hey, you like being our third wheel.” Harry pouted amused. He was helping him with packing some other clothes.

“Hmm…I don’t think so… nope definitely don’t like to be anyone’s third wheel.” Niall mocked, seemingly thoughtful about the situation.

“Whatever, we’re gonna get you laid my friend, and if that plan didn’t work, well it’s gonna be awesome there, the fireworks, the crowd with the costumes, the whole city on water thing.” Louis exclaimed excitedly.

“As long as I don’t feel my claustrophobia, I’m up for it.” Niall replied, Louis’ excitement was always contagious after all.

***

**Zayn**

He was twelve when he was first introduced to the concept of racism, of treating one differently because one’s different from the rest, because one’s skin is not as white as it should be. He always felt like he was out of place, he wanted to say to those people that it did not really matter, that they all came from the same earth and they are all going back to it. However, his wise sayings were all blown to the wind; all what people saw when they looked at him was his difference: his olive skin, his exotic culture and his weird on the tongue name.

Through all his life, Zayn was brought up to the concept of acceptance, forgiveness and treating the others the way you like to be treated. He soon realized that not all people were brought up the same way. He discovered that people could hate someone for being who he is. Zayn liked being different, he was special and some people pointed that out and appreciated it. However some others did not and that saddened Zayn the most. That what made him a little bit shy when it came to strangers, he did not know what to expect from people anymore; beautiful compliments or harsh comments or even degrading slurs. He kept his emotions on check and he did not trust easily. Although he wore his heart on his sleeve, he started using his mind more often.

He was an introvert, in school he was not one of the popular kids. He was known because he stuck out or because he was brilliant and always solved his homework right. However that did not mean he did not cause any troubles. He stood up to anyone who started a rumor about him and to anyone who degraded him for who he was; he was hot headed in these situations. That was why the image of the bad boy and trouble maker stuck to him through high school years.

Things in college did not change. It was not the same, but it was not all that different at the same time. He was just thankful he had his long last best friend Liam Payne with him. He would not have survived it all if it was not for him.

After the college phase, life was calmer. He worked for galleries; he started to be a recognized artist. He loved his life at the moment. He still had his best mate, and they’d do anything for each other. That was why when Liam was down because his one year long girlfriend had dumped him for another man, he was there for him. Liam felt really bad, he was planning this whole vacation for them to go to one of the most romantic cities ‘Venice’ and to enjoy the Venice festivals, but everything went to waste. So Zayn decided to fuck it all, Liam should go and have fun, change the scenery and forget all about his x. So Liam said he would go if Zayn went with him. So here he was on board of a plane flying its way to Marco Polo’s airport-Venice.

“Zayn just breathe you’ll be fine, it’s not like it’s your first time on a plane.” Liam teased; the fucker thought it was the time to tease Zayn about his fear of planes.

“Liam, shut up. I’m trying to be in my happy place right now and you’re ruining it.” Zayn retorted between clenched teeth.

Liam only chuckled at his nervousness and went back to watch the cottony clouds out of his small window. Liam knew that his friend was excited about the festival. It was all about people masking their identities to get over their differences and their social status, just enjoying the nights of Venice, having fun and socializing.


	2. The Festival and the Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn meets Niall...and everything changes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure...but it came out more romantic than anything else... I hope you like it n.n...  
> (the point of view changes from Niall to Zayn)

**In Venice**

_Typical Harry and Louis…_

They had just arrived at Saint-Marco’s square; the crowd was getting bigger by the time and half an hour later they disappeared. Just like that, he was alone, in a city he didn’t know, with a map that he was not sure how to read, but yeah, he’ll make do, that was unless he didn’t have a panic attack first.

He felt the walls of people closing on him, their faces weren’t even faces, and everyone was with a mask on, so nothing was what it seemed to be. He was getting paranoid a little, some girls and guys tried to flirt with him, inviting him to a pint, but he blocked their advances, he was not sure he was up for it since he was feeling so lost.

_Breathe, just breathe…_

He decided to visit the Grand Canal, he figured it will be less crowded there, and he could also see the Rialto Bridge, maybe taste that ice cream shop that people recommended on the web. So he made it to the gate, leading to shops, narrow alleys, dead-ends, he got lost a few times but thankfully there were signs that lead lost people to the Rialto Bridge, and people were friendly anyway.

When he arrived on the boarder of the Grand Canal, he could finally breathe. It was less packed as he assumed, and the vista was wonderful. He climbed the steps of the Rialto Bridge to observe the Grand Canal from bird’s eye point of view. It was amazing, the water undulating along the canal, reflecting the full moon in the sky above, the gondolas moving around with slow ease breaking the perfect reflective surface. It was relaxing.

His gaze looked down where some people gathered to buy ice cream from the shop he was intending to try, and he saw that figure again. The Lion, he called him. He wore black and amber renaissance outfit, mask of a scary proud lion covering half his face. He was tall, lean, broad shouldered and he had jet black hair that was styled to look spiky and messy on purpose. Niall had the urge to go over there and touch his hair to find out if it was a soft as it seemed.

***

He found him on top of the Rialto Bridge, contemplating the Grand-Canal. He was relieved; he did not want to lose him in the crowd and lose any chances of approaching him. Zayn was not looking for anyone when he was in the Festival, he was just having fun. Meeting people, making out with complete strangers, his inhibitions were non-existent in this place and he really liked this. Nobody cared about boundaries; the festival was a celebration to break all frontiers whether sexual, social, racial, etc…

It was really careless excitement, until he noticed him…The Sun.

Don’t judge him, but he had a halo that surrounded him. It may be his costume, but he really shined and stood out of the dull crowd. He wore a light cream and gold fairy tale prince outfit. His mask covered half his face; it was a golden shining sun. His hair was as fair as his clothes. The overall gave him this radiant aura. It was amazing. However he looked lost. Zayn reckoned he had lost his friends in the crowd.

He tried to reach him so maybe he would help him, but he was blocked by Liam who had some foxy Japanese girl hanging close at his side; he informed him that he will not go back to the hotel with him tonight. Zayn gave him a genuine smile and winked at him. Liam needed any company to forget his former girlfriend; he needed to have some fun, and the girl was looking at him in wonder and she was really beautiful even Zayn would admit that she was.

However, as happy as he was for Liam, he cursed when he couldn’t see the golden fair hair that disappeared in the crowd of the alley leading to the shops. He stalked the possible way he could have went to, and at the end of the maze of the narrow streets, he found him once he found the Rialto Bridge. Zayn approached the steps leading to the bridge slowly.

***

Niall felt panicky when he saw the Lion coming closer. So he casually went off the bridge, they met half way on the steps. The lion person was staring at him. He stopped climbing the steps once Niall continued his way down. Niall could feel the pressure of his gaze on his back, but he didn’t dare to look back.

He went in front of the ice cream shop and observed the flavors they had in the freezer. A cone and two scoops was for three euros, it was good he had change on him. He was still unsure what flavors to choose.

“I highly recommend the chocolate and mint chocolate chips.” A sultry voice spoke next to him.

Niall almost jumped startled. It was the Lion. He had an unmistakeable northern British accent. “I’m sorry?” he said unsure.

“I am sorry to have frightened you, I tried these flavors earlier today!” he said with a certain amusement in his voice.

“Oh, thanks I guess…I think I’ll try that…”

“Well, then I’ll pick something else, in that case if it was as good as the others, you can try it tomorrow.” The Lion said kindly.

After he bought his ice cream, he figured it was only fair to restart a conversation with the seemingly docile lion. “So, uhm… you’re British!”

“Yeah, I live in London, but I’m originally from Bradford.” The Lion replied easily. However he did not ask where Niall was from, so he answered the unasked question anyway.

“Well, I’m Irish, not a leprechaun though, so you’re safe.”He continued after the Lion chuckled softly, “but I also live in London… good coincidence I guess!”

“Well, that’s a shame you’d be an amazing leprechaun… and yeah good coincidence!” The Lion muttered.

“Yeah, do you reckon we’ve already met somewhere back home?” Niall asked curious to see the Lion’s real face.

“Uh, yeah maybe…”

“So… will you remove the mask?” Niall requested.

“Na uh… not before midnight, these are the rules.” the Lion taunted.

“Oh… okay I guess I can wait for midnight!” Niall said with a dramatic sigh… “But at least you can tell me your name…”

“I’m Zayn.” The Lion announced, sticking his hand out for Niall to shake.

“I’m Niall.” He said clasping Zayn’s hand in his, and shaking it lightly.

And that was the start of a very long conversation, filled with jokes and information about their past, their present and their future wishes. They could have walked the entire Venice Island for all they know, they weren’t really paying attention. They were just walking through the packed alleys of Venice talking and sharing secrets.

“I think I’m more of a dog person too.” Niall said. “Although I don’t have a dog but I’m sure I don’t like cats.”

“Well, I think then you should meet my Hatchi, he’s really nice, so fun to play with, he does the most ridiculous moves.” Zayn chuckled; remembering the antics of his small dog.

“Wow, you talk about him like a proud father…”Niall teased, “I’d be honored to meet your son my dear sir.” He joked with a deep aristocratic voice.

Zayn laughed lightly: “Well he’s my companion back home, so yeah we’re really close.” Zayn joked back. After a comfortable silence, Zayn asked: “So what about you… Any companions back home?”

“Nope…I’m afraid I’m a lonely wolf, except for my two best friends, the ones I told you about… they are this one couple that can’t leave you alone…always pestering me to go on blind dates that always end to be catastrophic…” Niall said fondly.

They were back again on top of the Rialto Bridge. Another quiet moment passed between them, and looking down at the water of the canal, a gondola passed by, on its board a couple was making out very passionately… they looked as if they were trying to eat the others face out.

“OI…HAZZ...LOU!!” Niall recognized his always horny for each other friends. He waved at them energetically.

“These are your friends!” Zayn exclaimed amused.

“Yeah…Guys where’ve you been?”

“Around Nialler.” Louis replied with his high pitched voice… he had to notice Zayn next to him because what he said next made Niall blush to his ears. “You found someone without our help…I’m very proud of you baby…don’t forget to be safe… you know condom…” his voice trailed away as the gondola glided on the surface of the canal.

Zayn was laughing lightly while Niall had heat radiating of his face, but he had noticed that Zayn’s pierced ears were slightly red too.

“So…” Niall started, hoping to guide the conversation away from what his best friend had just suggested. However before he could continue his sentence, fireworks erupted from everywhere… the St. Marco square and from the banks of the Canal.

“It’s midnight!” Zayn announced, and then he carefully removed his mask. Niall was stunned by the man’s face… if he thought he looked hot in his costume, it was nothing compared to how attractive he actually was…which made him gulp audibly. A set of amber almond shaped eyes were looking at him expectantly. He did not know what he was waiting for until Zayn took the initiative to remove his mask off his face. He grinned cheekily at him when he found his mouth slightly agape as his eyes traveled across his features. So he wasn’t the only one mesmerized by the other.

The fireworks painting the skies were ignored when Zayn softly caressed his cheek with his slender cool fingers, when he cupped his jaw lightly, closing his face to him, very slightly brushing his cool soft full lips on his. He responded immediately, circling his arms around his broad shoulders, having to be a little bit on his toes to reach his height. It was amazing, and he was grateful he supported himself on Zayn’s shoulders. He felt Zayn hesitancy when he wanted to give him access to his mouth, when he wanted to feel Zayn’s tongue inside, but it was just a lapse of a mere second. Fireworks spread into his body like the blood pumping in his veins when he tasted Zayn inside his mouth; an exciting mixture of flavors of fruits, mint and smoke. A guttural moan resonated deep within his throat. That was the legendary click he was waiting for, they just fitted like that, tongues rubbing together, not to fight for dominance but to melt into each other like one.

***

Zayn needed someone to pinch him at that moment. He could not believe he was kissing this gorgeous man he’d just met. Niall was so enthusiastic…so responsive that he did not know what to do with him, and with these moans he keeps on letting skip his throat… he’s going to be the death of him soon. Sparkles erupted through his spine when he felt Niall’s tongue rubbing keenly against his own; the taste of mint, chocolate and honey was permanent now around it. He did not want it to end. Unfortunately it had to, the kiss they shared was so fervent that it took their breath away…they had to separate a little to catch their breath…to look into each others eyes…

Amber met sparkling jewels of blue...golden skin connected to ivory white by the foreheads…they breathed each others air…the same… complementary pieces of puzzle fit together to the perfect detail. He heard Niall’s short giggles before he saw it… music to his ears, he laughed in return…Niall’s laugh was just contagious, he could not just ignore it.

“Hmm…well that was…” he tried to speak…to explain what just happened, but Niall pecked him quickly on the lips again.

“Shh… I don’t think we need to over-think it!” he whispered in his ear…and Zayn felt suddenly intoxicated by a high he’s never felt before.

“It’s getting late.” Zayn commented in a hushed voice… afraid to lose this thing that connected them by a very thin intangible line.

“Yeah...wanta come back to mine?” Niall suggested with hopeful eyes.

Zayn flushed…it was not because of lack of experience; it had been a long time since he felt these swirling emotions while just kissing someone. He wondered what will happen to him if they took things further tonight…he wondered if he’ll ever survive being actually inside Niall. A shudder overtook his whole body.

“Why don’t you come back to my hotel room…? Liam informed me he won’t be coming back tonight.” Zayn suggested with a shy smile.

“I’d love to.” Niall’s reply was instantaneous.

The way back to the hotel was like a drunk blur to Zayn. He only gradually started to become aware of his surroundings when he found himself on top of Niall, on his hotel bed… the Irishman encouraging him to take his shirt off. Zayn decided then to slow things down…after all they had all night and he wanted to discover Niall’s body, part by part… even if it was excruciating. He started by kissing Niall’s already reddened lips again…savoring the taste, exploring the already discovered cavern of his mouth…studying it in details. After this small revision, he trailed kisses from his flush cheek, traveled across his jaw…and stopped on his nick. He painted it with spots of red that will surely bruise later…branding him with his passion.

Niall could not stand this slow burn torture he was receiving from the Lion… gorgeous…very… his thoughts were scrambled after he lost his ability of forming a coherent speech. He was arching his back every time Zayn’s humid lips attached to a part of his skin. He was currently teasing his nipples, circling them with his tongue after having teased them tortuously with his teeth and sinful lips. His toes curled of their own accord when their lightly clad crotches rubbed, he thrust up…needing more friction… A wanton moan erupted from him without even caring when Zayn’s mouth was now forming a hicky on his hipbone…he was close so close to where he wanted him to be.

Zayn paused for a while…appreciated the mark he gave him with a satisfied grin and studied him closely. Zayn was perfect…Niall did not know he was turned on by tattoo’s until he saw Zayn’s. It was so hot…that Niall wanted to lick every single inked line on his body. He wanted to taste… but that was when Zayn gave him permission. A relieved sigh left him when he felt Zayn removed the last piece of clothing that was covering him.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous Niall…perfect.” Zayn muttered in absolute wonder.

Zayn looked at him for permission… and Niall couldn’t hold the needy moan he voiced and the chant of please Zayn yes.

Zayn’s fingers circled around his length…stroking very lightly…his moans went to another whole level. His lips gently kissed his tip, making his body buckle up…until the pressure of Zayn’s hand put him flat down on the mattress. He was gone…melting inside of Zayn’s warm moist mouth…his snaking tongue that was licking the underside just the right way…right pressure…then circling the head whenever he went up again. Zayn didn’t object when his hands came resting on his head…fiddling through the soft raven strands of his hair. On the contrary…he groaned encouraging it…and Niall felt it more than heard it around his achingly hard dick. He was gone to the point that he could not observe Zayn sucking him any longer…the sight alone would throw him unceremoniously over the edge. He closed his eyes…floating in the sensation…

“Niall…baby look at me.” He heard Zayn say after a while. He opened his eyes to the sight of a slightly disheveled Zayn…it was his favorite at the moment.

“I want you to come in my mouth…I want to taste you…please…” he asked before coming up and seizing his lips in another breathtaking kiss. Niall replied with a husky okay…just the request made him loom over the edge…he was so…so close. When Zayn came down on him again sucking avidly, Niall noticed he was rubbing himself through his boxers. A mixture of joy and pride when through his body…knowing the fact Zayn was getting off on giving him head.

“Ungh fuck…Zayn…I’m close...” The darkly handsome guy on top…hollowed his cheeks even more…increasing the suction while his intelligent fingers came messing with his balls…squeezing ever so gently…he was there…just one nudge and he’ll jump high…so high. A finger traced back further…slowly and teasingly rubbing his rim…and that was how he reached an unexpected high.

Eyes clenched tight… mouth agape in a silent moan…white fireworks dancing joyfully on the edge of his black vision…his body convulsing off the mattress…knuckles white from gripping the sheets off the bed…feet buried deeper in its softness and toes curling tightly from the sheer force of it all. It took him a few moments to recover from what had just happened.

His eyes was still closed when he felt a presence on top of him, he opened his eyes to the sight of Zayn face close to him, he was smiling in an endearing way that made his heart melt. He wiped with a shaking thumb the trickle of his seed on Zayn’s chin. A spark of arousal hit him hard when Zayn’s tongue snaked out to kitten lick the finger…sucking on it like he just did his dick.

“Oh…shit…Zayn, you need to…” he noticed the other man was still hard as rock.

His hand held firmly Zayn’s dick through his boxers... he could not believe Zayn was still clad in his boxers… _why isn’t he naked yet?_

“Get naked will ya?”

“Yeah…right!” Zayn fumbled away to get the offending clothes off, and then got back to lie next to Niall.

“Hey!”

“Well Hello…”Niall giggled back, his fingers closing gently on Zayn’s hard on, stroking it up and down, thumb rubbing the slit…eliciting delicious moans from this enticing creature in front of him. He took his turn now on being on top of him, stroking him still, but now he tasted his skin, the way he wanted…

***

Zayn was sure he died and was soaring in the skies. Niall was kissing, sucking and licking every inch of his body. Yet it was nothing compared to the moment his alluring lips wrapped around his shaft. His groan reechoed around the room. After a while of this sweet torment, Niall head came up and he smirked at him mischievously.

“How about I ride you?”

“Oh, God…just…you don’t have to!”

“Yeah, I know…but that would be real hot…”Niall smirked; the bastard knew how this was affecting him.

“Ungh yeah…please…just…can you get the lube and condom? They’re in the black suitcase on the foot of the bed."

Niall hurried to get it… and with a triumphant _“tada”_ he came back.

Zayn took them and put them on the bed next to him and went to capture the blonde’s lips with a kiss that ignited the cooling passion back to a boiling point. He coated his fingers with the lubricant substance, his hand slithering to Niall’s back, passing through his crack…he felt Niall moan in his mouth, and he nearly split his lip open when he pressed his index through his tight heat. Niall is going to be the death of him for sure. Two fingers later, and Niall was assuring him that he was absolutely ready to take him.

Niall kissed him again and then positioned himself right, thighs straddling hips, he held him loosely by the waist until they were nearly chest to chest, he kissed him one last time before parting his cheeks gently and penetrating him ever so slowly…inch by inch…observing Niall’s reaction closely… how he quietly moaned while he was sliding down on Zayn wrapped and slick dick. His hands braced on his chest, fingers flicking his hardened nipples while bouncing on him in a slow ardent rhythm. He didn’t think he could hold on for so long, with the way Niall is shortly moaning every time he thrust up, meeting him half way. Niall was hard again, dick bouncing every time he went up then down, and Zayn wanted to see him cum again…before he did. Their rhythm turned into a fast tempo…hard…more animalistic than passionate when the need overshadowed their minds. Zayn was stroking Niall’s cock in time with his thrust, until Niall screamed his name, head tossed back…with all his glorious fairness…and he was shooting his seed for the second time…

Zayn’s hand was covered in cum, he licked it clean…and after three frantic plunges in the tightening heat, and he shot his own load, groaning Niall’s name in a chant. Niall was sprawled on top of him, head resting on his chest. He was still sheathed inside him, but he was softening…so he moved slowly out of him, the blonde groaned lightly…he did not want him to move. So Zayn removed him gently to clean himself and toss the condom in the bin. He came back to a radiant smiling Niall between his sheets. He knew he was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments to tell me what you think? did you like? did you hate?  
> The last part will be about what could happen after the festival...share any thoughts xD


	3. After

Niall stood facing his mirror, studying how he looked. He was not sure but Louis pressed him into wearing the black pants and the shirt, he was not a shirt type of person, but what the hell. He was not nervous as he was on their first date.

Oh right! He was getting ready for their fifth date already! Zayn was amazing that every time Niall saw him he was afraid his heart would burst into million fluttering butterflies. He was his Lion and his only, his gentlemanly Lion.

After that night in Venice-which was mind blowing because they did not sleep at all, if you know where his mind was wandering you’d be hot and bothered as he was-Zayn asked him out. Niall was glad that he was not just another one night stand for him, he was glad he asked for his number and gave him his, he asked him to call him as he arrived home so he’d know he was alright. He was so attentive and endearingly cute that Niall wanted to kiss him repeatedly until their lips were bruised and sore.

Harry and Louis were both ecstatic with the news, and they gave him useless advice as usual, but now at least they can double date, which they haven’t done yet, fortunately.

Tonight they were heading for this posh Italian restaurant that he picked just to remind them of the place they met in and the food was really great there which was a bonus; it was as expensive as it tasted.

Tonight was Niall’s treat, because Zayn always refused for him to pay being the sensible gentleman he is, this time it was his choice of restaurant and his turn to pay. He felt a little nervous but all this evaporated as he opened the door to greet his boyfriend…yes boyfriend! He asked him last time and they were definitely boyfriends at the moment.

Zayn greeted him with a sweet lazy kiss, his hands playing with the soft hair on his nape, then handed him a box of chocolate.

Niall rolled his eyes at that, Zayn never came to his place with an empty hand! He always had something to give…flowers…wine…chocolate…a huge bag of junk food…he was really grasping the way Niall functioned. He thinks he’s in love!

They had their usual small chat before going out, how was your day, how’s work, etc…before heading out to the door hand in hand.

Zayn was really nervous on this particular date, he wondered if Niall would actually say yes when he asked him to move out with him… Zayn never specifically searched for someone to be with, but he thought if he were searching for a particular person…it would be his sweet Sun, his Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was shitty! :l

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of the first part... do you have any ideas you want me to include in the other parts... I'm still writing it so there's your chance :D


End file.
